Miles Devlin
Miles Devlin, is one of a pair of husband-and-wife mercenaries, who along with his wife Margot Devlin, are collectively known as The Devlins. He first appears in The Return of Daud. Miles has slicked black hair and a neatly waxed mustache and he wears a jet-black velvet suit with a high-collared scarlet shirt, and a black silk cravat, which is the opposite colors of the attire worn by Margot.Dishonored: The Return of Daud, Chapter 9 His weapon of choice is the pistol and he carries a multitude of them. Miles often exchanges flowery and overly polite banters with his wife, always referring to her as Mrs. Devlin. The Devlins Partnered with his wife, Miles is considered one of the best man-hunters in the entire Empire. As a team, they possess remarkable ability to gather intelligence, analyze their targets and make calculated predictions as to where they will go, often laying in wait for the quarry to come to them. The fact that they have never failed a contract - or so they claimed - attests to their capability.Dishonored: The Return of Daud, Chapter 15 They are highly capable in stealth and handle themselves well in a fight, even against supernatural opponents. The Return of Daud Hired by Wyman and the League of Protectors to track down and kill Daud, Miles helped discover that Daud is seeking the Twin-bladed Knife, which is currently in the possession of a man known as the Collector. Knowing Daud would have to go to Dunwall, where the artifact was last seen, and seek help from the Sixways Gang, they waited for him inside the gang's headquarters. Before they can do anything, however, a clockwork soldier intervened and a battle ensued, which left everyone dead except for Daud and Jack, leader of Sixways Gang. Daud took Jack and escaped before more clockwork soldiers and Grand Guard arrived. The Devlins know Jack would eventually tell Daud the location of the Knife, which is close to a small fishing village called Porterfell, they forwarded the information to a League's cell in the village. The League, however, underestimated Daud and botched the ambush. The Devlins arrived, only to found out that Daud had defeated the League's agents and gone with the Collector, Maximilian Norcross, to his castle. After Daud left the castle empty-handed since the artifact was taken away by a group of intruders, the couple followed him to Karnaca. In Karnaca, they finally tracked down Daud to the Royal Conservatory, where a three-way fight broke out between them, Daud and three witches. Daud, knowing neither the couple nor their intention, decided to help them, hoping they would have information about the intruders who have stolen the Knife. After Miles was injured in the fight, Margot pretended to be Daud's ally and promised to aid him in his quest. They took the former assassin to a League safe house in Aventa Quarter, where an elite mercenary band of twenty former Royal Morley Constables lain in wait, ready to spring a trap. At the last minute, Billie Lurk came to Daud's aid and the two killed all the mercenaries. The Devlins, however, disappeared before the fight even started, their fates remain unknown. References Category:Enemies Category:The Return of Daud Characters Category:Male Characters